1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a deformation element for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 199 58 299 A1 discloses a deformation element for a motor vehicle. The deformation element has multiple deformable regions in the form of strips extending in undulating fashion over a longitudinal profile. The strips are offset with respect to one another in an alternating manner so that each wave peak is adjacent to a wave trough and vice versa, and passages or free spaces are formed between the mutually adjacent wave peaks.
It is an object of the invention to provide a deformation element as an impact protection means and for other purposes, in the interior or exterior region of a motor vehicle. The deformation element absorbs energy through deformation and can be produced and used in a simple manner.